An untamed Beast - TFP Beast Hunters One-Shot
by LordStarscream22
Summary: Shockwave presents Megatron the ultimative Autobot hunter, but what will happen, if the hunter turns his back on his Master?


**_First things first: _**_I DON'T own TRANSFORMERS Prime Beast Hunters, all rights belongs to their respective owners!_

_Hi Guys, finally i found the time to translate my german Fanfiction "Eine ungezähmte Bestie" into english. I must say it was very, VERY HARD to do that and i bet there are many mistakes in it. I apologize for that. _

_After i have seen the new Trailer from TFP Beast Hunters, i couldn't hold my fingers still. I just HAD to translate my FF into english to share it with you haha._

_I hope you will like it._

_Please have fun in reading it!_

_You can find the german version here as well or here (that is my account of ^_~) .de/s/50f9edce000231ec06905208_

* * *

**_An untamed Beast _**

**_Transformers Prime Beast Hunters One-Shot_**

He nervously drummed his claws against his throne.

His gaze was hard and cold, made everyone shivering with pure fear.

Cybertron was gone and he claimed the earth and made it his new home. But he wasn't satisfied. Not until all Autobots would be dead!

But how in the name of primus should he do that? He haven't heard of them since he destroyed their base. He needed something to find and to destroy them…

A slight smirk appeared on Megatrons face when he thought about the events that happened a few days before. After so many battles, he finally managed to destroy the Autobot Base…and Optimus Prime with it!

But the rest of the Autobots could escape.

His claws scratched along the throne when he thought about that.

To know that his enemies where still alive made him angry and it was never good to make him, Lord Megatron, Leader of the Decepticons, angry.

He wouldn't rest until the autobots and their friends would be dead. Eve if it was the last thing he would do!

But how should he do that? He had Decepticon Troops around him, but he needed a weapon. A weapon to show the world who was the true king oft he universe! But how should he get a weapon like that?

He was pulled out of his thoughts, when a spacebridge opened right in front of him and Shockwave came out. His cold expression returned to his face when the scientist kneeled down right in front of him to greet him.

Shockwaved stood up and looked around. Knockout and Starscream were standing infront of him and Soundwave stood next to Megatron. Starscream gave him an ice cold gaze which he easily ignored. Some Vehicons were standing at his sides and were looking at him with questioningly gazes.

„I present to you, my liege_…_the ultimate Autobot hunter…" Shockwave raised his hand and pointed to the spacebridge.

Heavy footsteps shook the ground, after he had said those words and a deep growl where heard from the other side of the ground bridge. A huge paw with equally huge claws came out, followed by a second one. The deep growl of the beast got louder when the head came out of the spacebridge.

Starscream, Knockout and the Vehicons backed away fearfully.

Starscreams optics went wide with shock, as the beast got bigger and bigger and he just wanted to switch into his jet mode and fly away, but he could control himself.

Not in front of his Master…

But Megatron was shocked as well when he saw, how huge the beast was. It was now standing right in front of his throne and it was looking down at him. Bright, yellow optics were looking at him and he could see all the beast's hatred in its optics…

The beast stomped one of his legs and spread his wings. It was still looking at Megatron and send a deep, scary sounding growl to the Warlord and it was one of the first times ever, that Megatron was afraid…

The beast was a massive dragon, who now stood before him in his full size!

The Dragon opened his massive maw and let out a bloodcurdling roar, which resounded through the whole throne hall!

„By the Allspark…" That was all, Megatron could say by now.

His optics were petrified and he could not turn away them from the dragon.

The beast returned his gaze and again he stoomped his leg and growled deeply.

His tail swung back and forth excitedly and hot saliva dropped down from his huge fangs.

"My name…is Predaking! I am the Leader of the Predacons! Nobody is able to defeat me!" Megatron shivered at the deep, dark voice and the fear tried to take control over his shaking body again, but he tried his best to control himself as good as he could at the moment. He hardly dared to answer and the Predacon gave him no chance for an answer. He continued to talk and they all could hear the hatred in the dragon's voice…

"Why have you brought me here?!" This question was addressed to Shockwave and the dark gazes of Predaking focused on him and even Shockwave shivered a bit at that.

"I have explained you your task! You are here to find and to kill our enemies, the Autobots! You will serve Lord Megatron and you will obey him!"

An angry roar followed these words and Predaking rammed his claws deep into the ground beneath him. "How dare you to talk to me in such a condescending tone?! Who do you think you are?!" "Who am i? I am Shockwave, your Lord and Master! I was the one who created you! And I will be the one which you will obey!" "SHUT UP YOU WORM!"

A mighty blow with his paw followed these words, hurled Shockwave through the entire throne room and smashed him against a wall, where he fell to the ground unconscious.

Than the fury of the Dragon was turned against the Vehicons on his sides. He stomped them to the ground or he used his tail to hurled them across the room. A few of them tried to flee from the Dragons fury, but they hadn't had a chance against the mighty beast!

Than Predakings fury turned against Megatron, his Second In Command, Knockout and Soundwave. Starscream turned quickly into his jet mode and flee and Knockout did the same and followed the seeker in his Vehicle mode. Soundwave was still standing on Megatrons side. He would never flee and let Megatron all alone with the enemy. They were friends after all what happened and Soundwave wouldn't let his friend alone!

But Megatron lost all of his courage, especially when the bright optics of Predaking were looking at him and when he could feel all that hatred inside the dragon's body. All the anger and hatred of the dragon should now be directed against him, but before this could happen, he pulled himself together and gave one last, decisive command, who would save his life!

"RETREAT! RETREAT SOUNDWAVE!" Megatron yelled and for the first time, Soundwave could see the fear inside Megatrons optics. Predaking raised his paw and wanted to stomp Megatron into the ground, but before this could happen, the Decepticonleader switched in his Vehicle Mode and flow away. Soundwave followed him seconds later and both fled out of the Tower. Predaking send a giant fire beam after them. Starscream and Knockout were already far away from the tower at this moment.

Megatron flew and flew and flew. The fear drove him to more and more and after several kilometers, he settled on a mountain, from where he could see his old territory. Seconds later Soundwave stood next to him and also Starscream and Knockout. The Medic took a bit longer, because he had no wings and he had to look for a safe path to get on top of the mountain.

Now they stood there, scared, desperate and helpless, not knowing what they should do.

Until recently Megatron was the sole ruler of this planet, and now he was here and did not know what he should do. Chased by a beast that had taught him the meaning of fear and that was now in his tower, his palace prevailed!

What had Shockwave done, when he had brought this monster to earth?

Would he have survived the attack and dare ever go back under his optics, Megatron would rip out his Spark with his own, bare hands and would feed the rest of him to the Scraplets!

But first it was necessary to find a way, how they could kill this beast and there was only one way to ensure their collective survival...

"Soundwave try to locate the positions of the Autobots! We'll need their help because we have a common enemy to kill…"

Meanwhile, the Dragon's Fury had subsided a little, but still the flames blazed in his belly and literally, because occasionally it the flames shooting out of his nose.

Growling, he ran into his new home up and down, his claws cut deep furrows in the soil and its flames left scorch marks on the walls whenever he sent a jet of fire from his mighty throat.

Before him the space bridge still flickered and he growled as he looked in its direction.

"RIPCLAW?! WHERE ARE YOU?! COME TO ME! QUICKY!" he roared into the direction of the open spacebridge. Moments later, a little dragon came to the throne room and bowed respectfully before him.

"How can I serve you, my lord?"

"Call the troops together. Find all cybertronians on this planet and kill them, until no one is left, do you understand that?" "Yes, my Lord." Predaking stepped forward, clutching her head brusquely with his claws and forced her to look him in the face. "This is your last chance Ripclaw! If I notice that you are trying to deceive me, it was the last thing you've ever done, because then I'll kill you! Slowly and painfully, do you understand that?!" She nodded her head with emotionless, but deep inside, she had an incredible fear of him, this monster...

"I will not disappoint you ..." "I advise you that, otherwise you know what will happen! And now ... GO!"

Again she lowered her head to him as he re-releasing her head just as brusquely as before, before she turned around and disappeared into the space bridge…

Predaking looked after her for a few seconds, until he turned around to Megatrons old Throne. With one blow of his massive paw, he send the throne into the next corner of the throne room and settled on the now free surface.

Like a dragon that guarded his treasure, he rolled himself together into a ball and closed his optics. He was falling into a dreamless sleep and was waiting for results of his underlings…

Behind him, in a dark corner, Shockwave sent one last warning to his Master Megatron and also asked for forgiveness for what he had done before he closed his optic and his spark stopped beating…

**_END_**


End file.
